A vehicle has a door opening part in a vehicle body and a vehicular seal structure in the peripheral edge of the door opening part, and the vehicle is configured so that when the door opening part has been closed by a door, a gap between the door opening part and the door is closed off by the vehicular seal structure. A known example of this vehicular seal structure is one in which a hollow sealing member is attached by a plurality of clips along the peripheral edge of the door opening part (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Due to the hollow sealing member being attached to the door opening part, when the door opening part has been closed by the door, the sealing member is pressed into the door opening part by the door, and the gap between the door opening part and the door can be closed off by the sealing member.
In the seal structure of Patent Document 1, the sealing member is attached to the door opening part by a plurality of clips. Consequently, it is preferable that the pressing force of the door be transmitted so that the sealing member stabilizes when the sealing member has been pressed in by the door.
The sealing member in this example is formed in a hollow configuration. Therefore, it is believed that with the sealing member pressed in by the door, the pressing force of the door is transmitted to a curved part of the sealing member and dispersed by the sealing member.
Therefore, it is difficult to transmit the pressing force of the door so that the sealing member stabilizes, which leaves room for improvement.